Wonderland
by fir8008
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story. Damien catches Jack in an awkward moment and smut ensues. Warning: Boy Slash! If you're homophobic don't read it! R&R! Jack/Damien one-shot lemon.


**A short, smutty one shot I threw together: my first attempt at SLASH! If you're a homophobe, don't read!**

I sat on my bed hugging a pillow. The pain and heat pooling in my groin was unbearable. I was tempted to give in, but I couldn't with Damien in the same room. We were watching a movie that I wasn't paying any attention to.

Finally I gave in. I let my hand unbutton and unzip my jeans. My hand snaked in through the slit of my boxers. I touched myself and bit my lip to try to keep quiet. I watched Damien, who was fixated on the movie. The relief was good. But then Damien turned around to ask me something. His eyes widened.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

I wanted to die of embarrassment. "I, uh, it, I, um…" My mouth refused to cooperate with me.

Damien stood up and sat down next to me. Realizing my hand was still in my pants I quickly withdrew. Damien rested his cheek against my shoulder. I didn't know what to do.

"How is it?" he asked me gently.

"Um, it kinda hurts." I said meekly.

"In that case," Damien pushed me on my back. He climbed on top of me and pulled my jeans off. I could feel myself hardening. He noticed but didn't say anything. He pulled my shirt off and planted a kiss against my throat. I gasped.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. He continued kissing down my chest and then to my stomach. I was getting harder and harder. He stopped at the waistband of my boxers. He ran a finger against the hairs beneath my belly button. I shivered.

Damien rested his head against my stomach. His eyes were level with my bulge. It was weird having him close. He ran his fingers over it. I jerked my head back and moaned. He continued touching me. His fingers were being too gentle. I wanted him to really touch me.

"Damien!" I finally moaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Touch me," I begged.

He looked confused.

"Harder!" I grabbed him hand and closed his fist around my length. I moaned louder.

He understood. He repositioned himself and yanked down my boxers. I was completely naked around the boy I loved. He undressed and I took a sharp intake of breath. Damien was amazingly beautiful. I touched him tentatively.

"Damien," I whispered.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Take me, please."

"Of course."

His lips attacked my own. I kissed him back passionately, opening my mouth to him. His tongue slid in. His hands ravaged my body. His lips moved to my neck. He nipped me gently, not to break the skin. I moaned.

"You sound so sexy when you make noise," Damien murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He grabbed my length and I groaned. "Yes," he purred. "Make noise for me. You're mine. Make noise for me Jack…"

He fondled and squeezed me, driving me into higher and higher ecstasy. I was almost screaming with pleasure. Damien was getting close too.

"D-Damien!" I finally cried. "I'm gonna c-c-c…" I shot into Damien's hands.

Oh Goddess, I was so embarrassed. "D-D-Damien, I'm s-sorry I…"

Damien ignored me and instead bent down and took me into his mouth. I cried out. "Damien!" I bucked my hips wildly into his mouth while he sucked on me. "Goddess! Damien I'm gonna come!"

And I did. I shot into his mouth. He waited until I had stopped writhing so I could see him swallow. It was so sexy.

He rested his head next to mine. "How are you doing, Jack?" he asked me softly.

"I feel so good," I murmured in reply. "Damien? Fuck me, please?"

He looked mildly surprised but said nothing. Instead he asked, "Front or back?"

"Front," I replied.

He pulled a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and squirted some into his hand. He rubbed some onto himself and then onto me. He spread out my legs and gave me a quick kiss. "Tell me if you want to stop."

Then he pushed inside of me. He thrust into me and I bucked my hips in rhythm with him. Suddenly he hit my joy spot and I cried out. "Yes! Damien, there!"

He thrust in and out like a madman, making me scream in ecstasy. "Damien!" I screamed.

I came all over his stomach and he shot inside of me with a wordless yell.

We lay there, tangled in each other's arms, for a while.

Finally, I said: "I think we should watch movies together more often."

**Click the review button, it'll make me happy. Please?**


End file.
